A Warrior's true colors are silver and green
by inuyashaluver14
Summary: Harry was sent to a warrior school in Japan two years ago. He was forced to return, and he has a secret about his heritage. How will Voldemort and Draco react to this new Harry?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is my first Harry Potter fic and my second fic total. I hope you like it. I got a couple of ideas from a few different fanfics and I decided to put them all together. It's going to be an awesome fic.

Plot Summary: Harry was sent away to a warrior school before his sixth year. He returns to Hogwarts a terrifying person. What is in store for the students who remember their hero?

Short Summary Warrior Harry Sexy Harry Dumbledore bashing Nice Voldemort Nice Malfoys Ron and Hermione bashing resorting

Warning: This fic contains violence, language, SLASH, lots of bad stuff. Very angsty. If you are underage GET OUT! If not, read on and have a great time. -

Permenent disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The almighty J.K. Rollings does. If you do not recognize it, it is not mine. Everyone, now, bow down before the great J.K. Rollings. Kami ami ami haa

Chapter 1: All Hell breaks loose

Harry Potter walked down the halls of his school to the headmaster's office. While he was doing so, he remembered the memories of Hogwarts before he was sent away to Naraku Academy in Japan. Naraku Academy trained warriors to become the perfect killing machines.

'I was sent when I was just a young boy, fresh with the wounds of Sirius. How could they? Those bastards, if I got the chance, I would kill them. Especially Dumbledore. He only wants me as a pawn in his game of chess. When I checkmate, that fucker is going to die as well.'

Harry finally came to the oak doors of the headmaster's office and knocked quietly. A voice inside said, "Come in Sesshoumaru." Harry sighed. Sensei Abunai always knew what was going on. Harry quietly opened the door and entered. Sensei Abunai was sitting behind a desk holding a folder. The raven haired man walked over to his sensei and bowed in respect.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei Abunai."

Sensei nodded his head and ushered him to sit, "Konnichiwa Sesshoumaru." Harry sat down in the chair in front of Sensei and stared at him, waiting for him to speak again.

"As you know Sesshoumaru, this day had to come. I understand you not wanting to go back to Hogwarts, but there is no other choice. I'm truly sorry."

"Its okay Sensei," Harry replied,"I knew this day would come too. That doesn't mean I hate it. The headmaster needs his number one weapon back. But, just to let you know, it's going to take everything in my power not to kill that old bastard Dumbledore."

"Well, you do have excellent control over you powers and temper, so I doubt you will kill him, at least strait away." Sensei said. Harry smirked at his headmaster, who just grinned back. Then, he became serious again and said, "Okay Sesshoumaru, time for you to get packed. Once you have all you stuff packed, come back here and I'll let you enter with a bang."

Harry smirked again since he knew how he'd be entering Hogwarts. He stood up, bowed to Sensei, and left the room. The young man walked slowly back to his room, thinking of the past years, before and after Naraku Academy.

Flashback

'Kill the spare' Voldemort said. Harry watched helplessly as Cedric's lifeless body fell to the ground.

A young man sat in his room, holding a knife to his skin. 'To end it all' he thought as he sliced his wrist open and waited to fade to black.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing!" His friend Meric came running in the room and slapped the knife away from his hand. "What the hell have you done?"

"What does it look like I've done, dumbass?" Harry snarled.

"Aww hell naw, You are not going to die on me." Meric said as he mended the wound.

Harry watched, like it was in slow motion, his godfather get hit by Bella's spell as he fell into the veil.

'No, Sirius, don't leave me here. What have I got to live for without you. Damnit Sirius, COME BACK!'

Tears began to fall down his face as Sirius left him forever.

End Flashback

He didn't notice until he came to his dorm room that tears were silently falling down his face. So many memories he tried to leave behind him, but now they would come to life as he went back to the school that made his life a living hell. Harry sighed as he opened the door, not suprised when his three best friends were behind it, waiting for him in his room.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what's up?" a tall, ebony haired man asked.

"Meric, they are sending me back to Hogwarts." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Damn man, that's got to suck. We will miss you, and you better visit." the short, ginger-haired woman growled.

"Dude, you better listen to Chiisai. She'll have a hernia if you don't." his silver-haired friend Bonnou told him. Harry just laughed and waved his hand.

"It's alright you guys. I'm going to have fun while I'm there. Do you remember me as the scrawny, self-conscious little bastard I was when I first came here? That's how they remember me. Now, when I go back, they will not recognize me anymore. Oh, it's going to be sooo much fun fucking up those assholes."

"Well then, you are going to have to send me a tape of it. I want to hear everything." Chiisai said. She got off the bed and hugged Sesshoumaru with all her might. The woman then kissed him on the cheek and began to speak again, "You better come to visit, or I WILL have a hernia, then I'll hex you so bad your grandchildren will feel it."

Meric walked over to his friend and lover of two years and embraced him like a brother, "I love ya man, don't ever forget who you are. And don't try to kill yourself like you tried long ago. I will come to Hogwarts myself, raise you from the dead, then kill you again. Got that!"

Harry just chuckled lightly as he returned the hug. "I promise Meric, I will not try to kill myself again. I think Voldemort would feel jealous if he didn't get to."

Bonnou stood up and clasped Harry's hand in his own. "Please, try not to get killed. I don't want to have to come to your funeral. Okay? Anyways, I will miss you alot."

The three stood back, watching as Harry packed his trunk, shrunk it, then put it in his pocket. He turned around for the last time, "Goodbye guys, I'll miss you alot."

Harry closed the door behind him as he walked away from his friends of two years. The man walked back to his headmaster's office to discuss how he would make his appearence. Sensei ushered him inside and made him sit in the same chair he sat in not 20 minutes before. Only, this time, there was a huge crystal ball on his desk. Sensing Harry's confusion, Sensei Abunai answered the unasked question.

"Harry, this is a seeing ball. It allows you to see anyone you want at any time in any place. Now, let me show you what we are going to do. I want you to impress everyone when you go back. First you will send your folders to the headmaster. Before dinner, he will make the announcement that you have returned. At the point he says your name, you will do your impressive entrance. Got it?"

It took everything he had not to laugh. While gasping for air, Harry looked at Sensei and said, "Well, I could have just apparated in, but noooo. You sure do have a flare for dramatics."

His sensei just quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked. He then looked back at the seeing ball and shouted, "Show me Albus Dumbledore!" The inside of the globe began to swirl with mists, then started to clear. Inside was a view of Albus Dumbledore in his office. Harry saw this too and instantly banished the folders to the headmaster. They watched as Albus sat up in his chair when the folders fell on his desk. He took one look at them, then rushed off to make preparations.

Harry looked up at his sensei and asked, "How long will it be until dinnertime there?" Abunai glanced at him, then at his watch and replied, "It will be ten minutes." The younger man nodded and sat back to wait for the appropriate time. Sensei turned to him and asked, "You do know that once you go back, you have to be sorted again, right?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at him and replied, "Good, this time I can go into my rightful house. I was supposed to go into the snake pit, but I asked to be put in the lion's den. I will not make that same mistake again." Abunai smirked right back at him, then noticed movement in his peripheral vision.

"Ahh, its time. Are you going to do green and silver flames, or red and gold smoke clouds?" he asked.

"The green and silver flames would be more appropriete, don't you think?" Harry replied, amused.

Hogwarts Returning feast

Albus Dumbledore stood up in front of the mass of students and teachers alike, clapping his hands in silence. All the students looked up at him as he began the first day speech.

"Now, first of all, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Mr. Filch has a list of banned charms, spells, hexes, curses, joke items, ect. in his office. There shall be no magic in the corridors between classes. Now, I have some interesting news to tell everyone. You may remember a student we had in fifth year. He left to attend a different school for training to defeat Voldemort in the war. Now, he has returned to finish his seventh year here. This student is none other than Harry Potter."

As soon as he said Harry Potter's name, a great burst of emerald and silver flames erupted in the middle of the Great Hall. When the flames died down, in the center was a tall man. He had shaggy black hair that looked like a surfer's haircut, a deep golden tan, and bulging muscles. The figure was wearing black ninja pants with a black muscle shirt that clearly defined his slim figure and six pack. On his hips was a holster that held not guns, but katanas. Resting on his back was a large japanese sword. His wrists had chains that could be used in self defense.

The man raised his head, emerald eyes glittering in amusement. "Konnichiwa Sensei Dumbledore. Arigato for announcing my arrival. But, you made a mistake. I am Harry Potter, but I prefer being called Sesshoumaru."

The Great Hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone's faces were distorted in lookes of bewilderment, suprise, and awe. Albus decided to break the silence, "Well...er...Sesshoumaru, since you left for two years, you must be sorted again. Please, come here and sit on the stool."

Harry stood there for a second, then crouched down and lept up in the air, doing several aireal twists before landing, standing on the edge of the stool with perfect balance. He jumped down and sat on the stool. The young man looked around the hall and saw everyone one of the student's jaws were dropped. He smirked at them, then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Are we going to get this over with or not. I wish to retire early tonight. I had a hard last day of training and I'm quite tired." he mused. The headmaster snapped out of his shock and placed the hat on Harry's head.

'Ahh, back again are you Potter? It seems you have grown up quite a bit since the last time we talked. In body and mind. Yes. Are you going to trust my judgement this time and place you where I see fit?'

"Oh do get on with it. I trust your judgement alright. Put me wherever you want me to be. Just do me a favor."

'And what might that be young one?' the hat asked.

He smirked and replied, "Don't put me in Hufflepuff."

The hat just laughed in his ear and answered, 'Ahh, I see you are now a smartass. Yes, I know exactly where to put you.'

"Touche" Harry smirked again.

'Alright then, if we are done talking I've decided to place you in SLYTHERIN!'

The Great Hall went into another round of shock. After not seeing the-boy-who-lived for two years, he returned tonight in the middle of green and silver flames, did some awesome gymnastics, then got resorted into Slytherin. Yep, all hell was breaking loose.

A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter. Here are some definitions to help you with the japanese.

Naraku: Hell Sensei: Teacher Abunai: danger Sesshoumaru: destructive man Konnichiwa: Hello Chiisai: runt Bonnou: carnal desires Arigato: thank you

Okay this isn't japanese, its ghetto. It's also my phrase and you can't take it so there. It's pantened.

Aww hell naw: oh hell no 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. I thought it was pretty cool. Tell me what you think and write reviews. THANK YOU to those who wrote reviews for the first chapter. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to email me at am sooo sorry for the confusion on the summary. My computer jacked up and Its going to be M/M. Just ta let cha know.

Chapter 2: Get rid of the old, keep the new

Harry smirked at everyone as he lept off the stool and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He sat down in the only spot that was open; right in front of his old rival.

"Potter! It's really you, isn't it? Well, how've you been at your "warrior school"? You aren't dead, so I'm guessing it went well." Malfoy sneered at Harry.

The raven-haired boy quirked an eyebrow and replied, "Well Malfoy, let me tell you one thing. I am a hell of alot more powerful than you, so I recommend you not get on my bad side. They don't call me Sesshoumaru for nothing."

"What does 'Sesshoumaru' mean Harry?" Blaise, who was sitting next to Malfoy, asked.

Harry looked Blaise strait in the eye and said, "Destructive man." He then began to put food on his plate in distinct portions. Malfoy was about to ask, but someone interupted him as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" a voice asked behind Harry. He turned around slowly to find Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny behind him. The man looked at them and smirked. Draco was amazed; it was a Malfoy-worthy smirk.

"Well, I didn't know I was coming back until Sensei Abunai called me in from martial arts training today and told me Headmaster Bumblefuck wanted me to come back to Hogwarts. Meric, Chiisai, and Bonnou didn't want me to go and I didn't want to come, but I had no choice. Such a pity. This school sucks in comparison to Naraku Academy." he replied.

When he mentioned Naraku Academy, gasps were heard all around. "Naraku Academy, thats harder than Durmstrang! I heard you don't get any breaks and they teach you how to kill. And... they practice killing on real people!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, well, as much as you want me to get caught up with you and tell you my life story, I would rather get acquainted with my new housemates. What we had in the past, leave in the past and leave here." Harry tried to turn away, but Ron put his hand on his shoulder. He turned back around and glared, "Weasley, I suggest you take your hand off my shoulder. I know three hundred twelve ways to kill you while sitting right here."

Ron took his hand off Harry's shoulder, looking horrified, and Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. Harry changed during the two years he was gone, and now he was gone to them forever. The Gryffindors turned and left the to their own table. Draco looked at the man in front of him with a small smile and said, "Harry, you are truly a Slytherin at heart. Welcome to the snake pit."

He held out his hand, and both teens got de ja' vu about the time in first year on the train. This handshake was not only one of welcome; it was also one of friendship. But, unlike the other time, Harry took his hand.

Slytherin Dungeons

Once dinner was over, Harry followed Drace and the other Slytherins down to the dungeons. During their walk, the other students were pointing and whispering to each other, but Harry didn't care. Two years of not being allowed to show emotions caused it. Finally, the group stopped in front of the portrait that hid the entrance to the common room. Draco turned to Harry and said, "This is the test of a true Slytherin. If the snake in the portrait deems you worthy, you will be allowed entrance. If not, well... you'll wish you did."

Harry rolled his eyes and marched up to the painting. He looked at the snake and spoke to it in parseltongue.

/Heeelllloo, massster sssnake. Maaay I bee allowed innntooo thee rooooomm/

/Yooouu ssspeakkk my lannguage, yyounng oone/

/Yeessss, I ssspeeakk parsseltongue. What isss your name, great sssnake/

/I aam Khalil. Youu are allowed entranccce. Thee passsword iss Black mamba/

/Thankk youu Khalil. I appreccciate yoou very muccch. Iff youu woould allow mee, I wissh to coome tallk to youu again./

/I woould lllike that veryy muccch. Good day sssnake-tallker./

/Goood day/

Harry stepped back and said clearly, "Black mamba''. The snake bowed its head and the portrait door swung open. The rest of the Slytherin's gazed upon the scene with admiration and awe. He turned around to them and said, "Okay, now, we are going to go inside and I want you to tell me everything you know about Voldemort." With that, he turned around and dissapeared inside the common room.

Draco and the rest of the seventh year Slytherins- Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle- followed Harry into the room and sat down in front of the teen, who was already relaxing on the couch. He turned to then and said, "Okay, I want to know everything you know about Voldemort."

"Why, so you have everything to kill him?" Draco growled. He looked at Sesshoumaru, who glanced back at him and laughed.

"No, dear Draco, I do not wish to kill him. Why would I kill my own father?" he asked with amusement. The entire group froze; Pansy fainted, Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, and Blaise and Draco's jaws dropped.

"Y-you-re father?" Draco said weakly. Harry turned to them and began his story.

"While I was at Naraku, my Dark Arts professor found many glamour spells on me, that were seventeen years old. I've had them since I was born. Later, my friend Chiisai helped me perform a paternaty spell. This one showed wisps of smoke in the shapes of the parents and their names. One was a beautiful woman with the name of Evangeline. Her husband was one Thomas Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. Let's just say it explained alot. And that damned prophecy was made up. You see, seventeen years ago Dumbledore kidnapped my mother when she was pregnant. After she gave birth to me, he killed her with the killing curse. Then he gave me to the Potters.

He let it leak out that the Potters killed my mum, so dad went to kill them. Revenge is a bitch, huh? Anyways, he couldn't kill me because he is my father. Then, he made up the prophecy so I would have to kill him. Let's just say, when I found out, I was pissed. I was so pissed I had to go out and kill. Oh, by the way, don't tell anyone that I'm Voldemort's son. I want to tell him in person on my true birthday. If you want to give him any information, tell him his long lost son will be visiting him in one week. Okay, any questions?"

The group was dumbstruck. Blaise turned to him and asked, "What was it like at Naraku Academy? What all did you learn there?"

Harry smiled at him and replied, "Well, we learned lots of things. I now know spells that would make the unforgivables look like the bat boogy hex. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been killed. I am a third degree black belt in most martial arts, and I am a master swordfighter. I can duel very well, and my power exceeds waay past Dumbledore's. I could kill him without even breaking a sweat. It was alot of hard work. We trained, studied, and practiced from six in the morning until nine at night, the only breaks were thirty minute intervels three times a day for meals. The only thing that was fun was Friday nights, when my friend Meric would sleep with the headmaster to get him to let us go to a club called Area 51. It was a dance club with a bondage dungeon underneath. Lets just say, they know me by name there. If you guys ever want to go, we can portkey in and get VIP access."

"That sounds like fun. Who would have known Harry Potter to be a freak in the bed. Haha, totally cool." Draco laughed. Harry smirked at him and gave a large wink. The Slytherins just laughed along with them. Harry looked around, finally feeling accepted at Hogwarts.

A/N: Okay, help me out at some point in time. I appreciate help because this is a reader's fic. You tell me what YOU want. Again, I apologize for the mixup about the M/F and the M/M. Damned computer!

Ja Ne Jess 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of A Warrior's True Colors are Silver and Gold. Thank you everyone who has given such wonderful reviews. I appreciate them soooo much.

In particular, I wish to thank Racoona for her wonderfully helpful and thoughtful reviews. You kick ass!

Chapter Three: My son...He's alive?

Lord Voldemort sat in his parlor, staring down at an old photograph. It was muggle, so the pictures didn't move. In it was a beautiful woman with deep ebony hair and breathtaking emerald eyes. With his arms wrapped around her was her husband. He was very handsome, with ebony hair like his wife, but it had thick silver streaks in it. His eyes were a glowing grey color, full of life and love for his wife.

'Oh, how I miss Evangeline so much, and the son we once had. You were going to name him Tobias. Tobias Donovan Riddle. Then, Dumbledore had the Potters kill you. I promise vengence for you and Tobias.'

At that point, a messenger Dark Eater came inside the parlor, wheezing and panting. "What do you want, and it better be good because of your rudeness and insolence." Voldemort threatened.

The death eater bowed before him and said, "Yes my Lord, I just got word from one of our informents at Hogwarts. It seems your son is now attending there, and will be visiting in six days time."

Voldemort sat there dumbstruck. 'My son...he-he's alive? What a time to find out when I was just thinking about him. Weird.'

"Thank you. Now, leave my chambers at once. We will have a meeting tonight to discuss this."

The man bowed once more and practically ran out of his room. Nagini slithered up his leg into his lap, asking him what was troubling him.

/Naginiii, my ssson livesss./

/Masster you musst be ssso happy/

/Yoouu cann't eeeveen faaathomm howw haaapppy I aam rright now./

Voldemort stood up as Nagini slid off his lap onto the couch. He walked over to the parlor doors and flung them open. "Clean this place up! We have an important visitor coming this weekend and I want this place looking spotless!" Instantly at his command, house elves and death eaters alike began to clean the Riddle mansion in arrival for the prince of darkness.

Slytherin Dorms at Hogwarts

Since there weren't many seventh years, the Slytherins were given the privilege of two people to a room. Draco and Harry were in theirs unpacking their stuff. Draco glanced over to Harry's side of the room, and was shocked. The man had set up a long shelf next to his bed and they displayed all the weapons he owned; broad swords, katanas, small daggers, chains (A/N: these are usually worn around the wrists, but can be taken off to strangle someone), throwing stars, and even guns. He had transfigured his bed into a small green and silver japanese style bed. Draco peered into his wardrobe and noticed it only contained ninja clothing. 'Mmmm, this gives me a good reason to take him shopping.' he thought.

"Harry, your side of the room lookes awesome. Is this what your room looked like back at Naraku?" Draco asked tentatively. Harry smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, its been too long to switch from a pallet on the floor to a normal bed, so I just decided to transfigure it instead. I'm used to this kind of bed."

"Cool. Oh, by the way, can I take you shopping sometime? All you have is ninja clothing, and I think we should get you something to wear to make the ladies swoon."

"Umm, Draco? Hate to break it to ya, but I don't like women. I'm gay." Harry answered coyly. Draco looked at him, "Well, I'm glad to not be the ONLY ponce here anymore besides Blaise. It felt so lonely." he smirked.

Harry grinned at him, the kind of grin that says, "I know something you don't." The man then cast a spell and put another shelf up underneath the first one. Then, he took out a semi-large trunk and began putting things on it. Draco couldn't see what he was putting on it, because Harry was blocking it with his body. When he finally moved out of the way, Draco's jaw dropped.

On the new shelf was tons of sex toys. Dildos and vibrators of all shapes and sizes covered it. There was also oils, lubricants, and edible body paint. Then, there were handcuffs, whips, gag balls, chains, and even a riding crop for bondage. The silver-eyed teen started drooling at the sight of the toys. Harry grinned at him and said, "So, do you like my collection?"

Draco looked at him and nodded dumbly. "Well, your welcome to borrow some every once and a while, just make sure you clean them thoroughly. I don't want your cum on them when I decide to use them." The raven-haired man sneered, with amusement clear in his eyes. He put the empty trunks in the closet under his clothes.

"So, what do you Slytherins do around here?" Harry questioned.

"Well, before we do anything, we have to go into the common room so we can listen to Professor Snape's first day speech. Then, we could probably party. What do you want to do?" Draco inquired.

"Okay, well, lets go listen to Snape's speech. I want to get this over with and then I might make a portkey to take us to Area 51. How does that sound?"

"Cool! But, could you help out the rest of the Slytherins and tell them what to wear? None of us have ever been to a club like that." Draco asked.

"Sure. I'll let you guys see my special duffle bag that I keep filled with party clothes. I used to hide it because it was not allowed at Naraku, but I guess I don't have to anymore. Who all is coming?" Harry turned to Draco with a large bag in hand.

"Oh, you, me, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and maybe Millicent. Everyone else sucks." he shrugged. Harry threw the bag at Draco, who caught it instantly. The blonde unzipped the bag and peered inside. There was about ten pairs of black baggy jeans that had strips of cloth and silver chaines.(Bondage pants like goths wear. View at hot topic.) There was also lots of chaines that were worn as necklaces. Next to the pants were several pairs of black boots.

"Why does this bag feel so light?" Draco wondered outloud. Harry didn't even look at him when he answered,"It is enchanted to be light enough to carry, but you can store a thousand pound weight in there if you want."

"Rock on. So, what style would you call these clothes besides "Party Clothes"?"

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "You've never seen goths? Damn, do you live in a cave or something?"

"No, I live at Malfoy Mansion, but there is hardly a difference." he replied bitterly. Harry decided to change the subject, "So, I'm probably guessing we missed Snape's speech by now, huh?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's always the same. You're purebloods, act like it. Don't let the prejudices of other houses cloud your judgement. And the number one rule: if you do a prank, DON'T GET CAUGHT. It's the same every year. Anyways, lets go get the rest of the Slytherins and go to the club."

"Alright, will you please go get them and bring them in here. I'm going to unpack the goth clothes and I'll help everybody get dressed in them." With that, Harry took the bag from Draco and started laying out the outfits. Draco turned around and went out the door to find everyone sitting around in the common room.

"Blaise, come here!" Draco hissed. Blaise stood up from his chair and walked over to Draco. "Hey man, whats up?"

"Nothing. Will you help me tell Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent that were are going to that club Harry talked about. He's got the clothes in his room so he is going to help us get dressed. Okay?"

"Awesome! Alright, you get Pansy and Millicent; I'll get Crabbe and Goyle." Blaise headed off in the boy's direction. Draco quickly found Pansy and Millicent in the corner of the room playing a game.

"Hey Pansy, Millicent, Harry is taking us to the club tonight. You guys want to come?" Draco asked. Pansy looked up excitedly and replied,"Yeah! I want to come. Just let me go get dressed first."

She started to get up but Draco grabbed her wrists. "Wrong way. Harry has the clothes you wear there in his room. Go in there and he will give you details."

Pansy motioned to Millicent to follow her, and the three walked back to Harry and Draco's room. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were already there.

"Okay guys, now, I'm going to pick out my outfit. I will get dressed and show you what it looks like. Okay?" Harry asked. All six teens nodded their heads as Harry went to the bathroom to change. When he finally came out, everybody's jaws dropped.

He wore a blood red wife beater that showed off all his muscles. The jeans he was wearing hung nicely around his hips, then flared out to become baggy. The black jeans were black, but the lining was red. It had black and red strips of cloth hanging from them, and silver chains too. To finish, he had black army boots on.

"Damn, you look hot! I wouldn't mind a piece of that!" Blaise squealed. Harry grinned at him and winked.

"Well, I've got to put my jewelry on too." He walked over to the nightstand next to his bed and took a black box out. He opened it up and began to put on jewelry. Harry put in all his piercings: his tongue ring, nose ring, eyebrow piercing, three earrings on his left ear and two on his right. Then, he put on a choker necklace, followed by a semi-large chain necklace and a silver snake pendant. Next was his bracelets. Harry put on at least fifty black, red, and silver sex-bracelets on each wrist. When he looked up, everybody was staring.

"Oh fuck, I think I might shoot a load in my pants by just looking at him." Blaise groaned. Draco looked at Harry and nodded in agreement with Blaise. 'Oh. My. God. He is sooo fucking hot! Okay Draco, control yourself. Your a Malfoy damnit!'

'But he looks so fuckable.' his mind whined.

'Duh, I'm looking right at him! Don't you think I would notice that!'

"Alright, who's next? Draco, come here, I'll do you first." Draco snapped out of his trance when he heard Harry call his name. He mechanically walked over next to him.

"Hmmm, I think you would look good with the green and black outfit, since you are the Prince of Slytherin. Hehe. Okay, once everybody has their outfits, I'll do your makeup!" Harry jumped up and down looking like a little kid in a candy store.

"Alright, Draco, you can go into the bathroom to change. If you need me to come in and alter the sizes, just tell me." Draco nodded and walked into the bathroom. The others waited patiently for Draco to finish. When he came out, everybody gasped, even Harry.

Draco was wearing an outfit similar to Harry's, except his beater was emerald green. His jeans, instead of black and red, were black and green. It made Draco look like a dark angel.

"Ho. Li. FUCK! You should turn goth permenently. You look abso-fuckin-lotely amazing." Harry praised. Draco beamed at him and sat down on his own bed. He watched as Harry picked out outfits for everyone. They all were wearing the same style jeans and shirts, except in different colors. Crabbe and Goyle wore matching outfits; both were royal blue and black. Pansy, instead of wearing a wife beater, wore a tank top that matched her purple and black jeans. Millicent wore silver and black jeans, with a white muscle shirt. Blaise donned a muscle shirt, too, except his outfit was all black.

Harry looked around and yelled, "Time for the makeup!"

Draco looked at him like he was crazy,"Why do we need to wear makeup?"

"Geez Drake, even I can tell you that. Gothic guys wear eyeliner, and the women try to look as pale as possible. The girls wear black eyeshadow, too. Well, at least, that's what I've seen." Blaise explained.

Pansy and Millicent said they could do their own makeup, so they went to Harry's bathroom to find his makeup. Once, they got finished, they handed the eyeliner to Harry, who put in on with practiced ease. He turned to Draco and motioned for him to come over. The blonde waited patiently as Harry put the eyeliner on his eyes. It felt weird, but when he looked in the mirror, it was worth it.

"Okay, so now thats done, I'll go gel my hair back and wait for you to finish with everyone else." Draco started to head towards the bathroom, but Harry grasped his arm.

"Don't gel your hair back. You look alot hotter when its not gelled back. Leave it falling in you face." Draco looked at Harry for a second, then shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to brush his hair, which had grown out during the summer down to his chin. Once he got finished brushing his hair, he turned around to find that everyone was finished with their makeup.

"Alright, everyone finished?" Harry asked. The entire group nodded their heads. The raven-haired boy turned around and took some necklaces off the bed. He began to hand them out as he explained what they were.

"If you need to contact me, like if you get lost or something, just press on the snake pendant and I will feel it through mine. This will ensure that no one gets left behind. When its time to leave, I will press on mine and your snake will tell you where to find me so we can portkey out."

Then, Harry grabbed a muggle cd that was sitting next to the necklaces and held it out. Everyone held out one finger and touched it.

Harry activated the portkey,"Portus" and felt a familiar tugging behind his navel.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. OHHH cliffe. Just to let you know, I will try to have a new chapter out in one or two days. See ya later!

Ja Ne Jess 


End file.
